


adult

by 日日徒然 (hidema)



Category: Miman City SP, ぼくらの勇気 未満都市2017 (SP), 我们的勇气未满都市2017
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidema/pseuds/%E6%97%A5%E6%97%A5%E5%BE%92%E7%84%B6
Summary: ×有雷，预警！×3 各种雷！各种黑！还ooc！非常多！【签名】×CP是未满都市2017的江口杜生×岩永彰。真人无关，原作角色也无关……×说故事的人一开始是凭印象说的，后来知道时间线岔了可是懒得花力气圆回去/感觉圆不回去了orz





	adult

**Author's Note:**

> ×有雷，预警！×3 各种雷！各种黑！还ooc！非常多！【签名】  
> ×CP是未满都市2017的江口杜生×岩永彰。真人无关，原作角色也无关……  
> ×说故事的人一开始是凭印象说的，后来知道时间线岔了可是懒得花力气圆回去/感觉圆不回去了orz

　　陌生号码来电，刚送走餐厅最忙的时段，指针平和的在三点位置投下阴影。“杜生，”对方用有些做作的惊喜语调问，“是你吗？”

　　江口杜生沉默了两秒，“是我。”他有不好的预感。

　　“我是岩永彰，幕原的AKIRA。你还记得我吧？”

　　幕原幕原什么的，烦死了，他耐着性子回答，“当然忘不了。”

　　“杜生，你有钱吗……能借我点钱吗？”

　　江口杜生愕然。

　　……啊啊，真是讨厌。

　　

　　距幕原事件结束，已经快要20年。虽然他们曾是同伴，在那个未满都市中共同求生，直到最后还约定20年后绝不成为那样的大人，然后回到原地相见。

　　但那不过是特殊环境下的共同感，其实想想彼此都是日常世界绝不会成为朋友的完全不同的人。离开之后也各奔东西，有了自己的生活、烦恼、人生和珍视的东西。20年后相见，也是徒增尴尬吧，他们所拥有的共同回忆，是政府最想要抹消的部分。约定的日子，江口杜生虽然记得，却打算如平常一样开店，普通的度过。不如说，他觉得大家都是一样吧，真正会去赴约的也许只有那个热血的大和，搞不好，连他都已经不再热血了。

　　离开幕原后的生活相当糟糕，江口杜生投奔了姐姐，却整条街都知道他是幕原出来的小孩。“真可怜啊……”背后指指点点，眼神深处却是恐惧。孤独的度过了高中，提出想学厨艺时，姐夫：“啊？没问题吗？”欲言又止。因为政府登记在册，他连改掉名字都是被禁止的，赌气似的选择了尽量远的学校，小心翼翼的保持低调，好容易幕原的话题终于降温。出师后江口杜生在偏僻的地方开起一家小餐厅，名字却鬼使神差叫作“RIKI”。明明尽管是爱犬，却也是想要抛在身后的、跟幕原有关的回忆。

　　

　　借钱？我们是可以借钱的关系吗？他烦躁的想。100万，不行的话50万、30万……“啧，对不起，我拒绝。”他打断岩永彰慌乱的喋喋不休，“我没有闲钱给挪用公款的职务犯，也不觉得有熟到可以借钱给你。”对面被窘住了，小声说着对不起和会还什么的，“没有别的事……不，总之请你不要再打电话来了。”江口杜生平静的挂断了电话。

　　

　　四五年前在偶然的场合，江口杜生曾经见过岩永彰一次。那时餐厅刚刚起步，他去给某个酒会送餐。虽然对方穿了西装打着领结，头发也用发胶抹得一丝不苟，但除了那副眼镜几乎没什么变化，江口杜生一眼就认出了。这小子幕原时代就是个高个子。相反，长高太多的自己显然没有被认出来，他默默低下头搬运食物。

　　过去自己还穿着背带裤，牵着RIKI，如果不是百合不是贵一不是大和和尊的保护，一个人绝对没办法在弱肉强食中活下来。薰死了，后来百合也死了。现在回头，有些不甘也有些羞耻。离别的时候他才学会了如何靠自己，一个人生存。

　　听说后来岩永彰被远方的伯父领养，读了大学，似乎是顺风顺水的样子，跟同事讨论着修建图书馆的话题。过去他曾是个结伙抢夺背包的小混蛋，又和诚一起转投大和和尊变成了同伴，大概他就是那种容易受影响、不跟谁一起就无法成事的人。却可以那么开朗的笑着说：“我啊，就是想回来参加复兴幕原的工作。”

　　这样的岩永彰联系自己，却是因为亏空了公款想借钱补上，说好的“复兴幕原”呢？他果然骨子里还是那个没什么主张的小混蛋吧。

　　

　　过了一个月，江口杜生几乎忘记的时候，岩永彰却突然出现在餐厅里。他看来潦倒极了，穿着一件磨旧的格子衬衫，单肩背包也脏脏的，没有打发蜡头发有点乱，脸瘦得凹进去，下巴上还有胡茬。他看着菜单点了一个便宜的咖喱饭，喝掉一杯水。

　　牙白，江口杜生心想他不会是在逃亡中吧要不要报警。岩永彰却自己走到吧台来结账，低头数了刚好的零钱，突然小声问：“我们不是同伴吗？”

　　这是穷途末路了吧？江口杜生正绷起面孔，他却头也不抬说：“对不起！对不起！饭很好吃。”转身就走掉了。

　　半天没有回过神来，江口杜生回想着岩永彰发抖的手指。从以前就是徒有个高个子，其实内心很弱吧，是不是该劝他去自首呢？

　　

　　次日深夜，去店铺后门倒垃圾的江口杜生再次看到岩永彰，从内心都是拒绝的。他蹲坐在垃圾桶不远的墙根下，还是那身衣服，本想装作没看见，却在扔掉垃圾的一瞬间对上了眼。

　　为什么这么纠缠不休啊，“你啊，”江口杜生说，“去自首吧。”岩永彰凝视着他，黑黑的眼睛像是路灯都照不进深处，轻声说：“我很饿……”

　　江口杜生转身回去店里，再出来时手里提着一盒咖喱，“吃完就走吧。”岩永彰没有回答，他倒在那里，失去了意识。

　　

　　一直掖着的袖子上有深色的污迹，掀起来一看血水沁透了松松垮垮的绷带。江口杜生叹了口气。伤口不深，但有些时日了，因为疏于清洁发炎得很严重。

　　岩永彰很快就醒来了，发现自己躺在一个陌生起居室的木头地板上，衣袖卷起露出整齐的新绷带，他嗅了嗅，有好闻的消毒药水气味。

　　“你太臭了，不要上我家沙发。”江口杜生端一杯水，靠门框歪着，“接下来准备怎么办？你会给我添麻烦的。”“我……没有地方可去……”岩永彰小声说，“总之……”“啊，好臭，”江口杜生皱起眉头，“总之拜托你先洗个澡吧，空气都被污染了。”

　　“还有，你要是敢弄湿绷带，最好有立刻被扫地出门的觉悟。”

　　

　　花了倍于普通的时间，岩永彰小心翼翼的弄干净了自己。胡茬也剃掉了，尚还湿漉漉的头发往后捋露出了额头。尽管穿的不过是自己的旧T恤，消瘦憔悴，却多少恢复了酒会上西装领结高谈阔论的清爽气息。一瞬间就让江口杜生心情恶劣起来。

　　“你不打算自首？”江口杜生抱着胳膊傲慢的说，“被人发现的话，我该怎么办呢？”“我、我马上就走……”岩永彰低着头。“你穿着我的衣服，要是被看到更加糟糕吧？”江口杜生感到体内灰暗的情绪全都升腾成了恶意，“要么，你走出这里我马上报警被贼侵入了。这样我就安全了。”岩永彰愕然，不知所措的瞪大了眼睛，“……我、那我该怎么办？”“我也可以收留你，这家店整晚只有我一个人，而且地板下有个酒窖。不过冒这么大的风险，你总得给我个理由。”

　　江口杜生的眼神并不善良，“你有钱吗？”岩永彰摇摇头。“那剩下的，

　　“只有身体了吧。”江口杜生冷酷的说。

　　

　　没有想过他会接受。江口杜生也说不清这个恶质的玩笑有没有几分是真，是想看岩永彰求饶吗？惊慌的逃走吗？看他对自己完全颠覆，再也不敢来找吗？

　　但岩永彰突然抬头望了一眼，又飞快的低下头去。那一瞬间清澈的目光，仿佛看透了似的，让江口杜生不爽，怒火蹭蹭的点燃了。然后岩永彰就保持着低头的姿态，默默点了点头。那就索性把玩笑变成现实吧，虽然有些惊讶，但这个发展感觉似乎也不错。

　　江口杜生搡着岩永彰把他推到沙发上，岩永彰细微的往后耸了一下肩像是要避开，就保持这个扭曲的姿势却没有挣扎。长手长脚的两人将茶几上未及收拾的医药箱扒拉倒地，静夜中稀里哗啦的一阵响，让岩永彰突然像冻住一样惊恐的屏息。“不会……被发现吗？”他哑着嗓子小声问。江口杜生毫不在意。

　　细碎的喘息和呻吟，又咬紧嘴唇忍住，不知是因为疼痛、屈辱或伤心之类的其他什么感情，岩永彰轻微的呜咽起来。“白痴，是你自愿的吧。”江口杜生小声的斥问他，中途停下这种事可做不到。岩永彰闭着眼睛没有回答，呜咽声倒是变小了。

　　

　　喘平气去冲了个澡，江口杜生回来一看，岩永彰小动物一样蜷着，好像就这么满脸泪水的睡着了。

　　江口杜生远远站了几秒，把地上乱糟糟的T恤捡起来随便扔到岩永彰身上，堪堪遮住。想看看他身上的绷带有没有问题，但因有点逃避的不想靠近而作罢。最后他关了灯走进卧室去。

　　沙发也还是弄脏了，江口杜生懊悔的叹口气，真是捡了一个大麻烦。

　　

　　现在他在做什么呢？空下来的时候，江口杜生出神的想。

　　早上走出卧室的时候，岩永彰已经一身清爽跪坐在茶几前，单手艰难的换绷带。医药箱整齐的打开着，江口杜生过去帮忙他也没有拒绝，几乎看不出昨晚发生过什么。只是——“我在想这个是不是要洗一下，就拆下来了。”岩永彰指指堆在旁边的沙发布套，脸色才有一点尴尬。“嗯，我来。”江口杜生故意漫不经心的说，帮忙扎好了绷带，就把布套拿去扔进阳台的洗衣机里，假装没有注意岩永彰站起身来的时候微微停滞的动作。

　　这会儿岩永彰呆在厨房下面的地窖里，那下面有点窄，但是有通风口，应该没问题。有人打翻了锅子说着对不起，大概能听到吧。这么长时间，他在下面想什么呢，明天给他几本书带上吧，不知道他那样的精英，看不看我们看的漫画书啊。江口杜生自嘲的想。

　　“店长，店长！”店员小妹伸手晃他，“你没事吧？一直在发呆。”

　　

　　江口杜生一直认为，自己是个冷淡的人。虽然不至于性冷感，但性就是解决欲望的行为，女人、男人、左手，就只是方式和程度的区别而已。但他最近，对于跟岩永彰的性，很有兴趣。他喜欢看岩永彰偶尔睁开眼睛，失神游移的目光，然后很快又会闭上，蹙起眉头。想着这次就不要又把他弄哭了吧，放轻了动作，结果太温柔的话，不知为啥他又哭了。“爱哭鬼。”有时候江口杜生会这么说他。

　　身体倒是又诚实又敏感，只是在他耳根下喘气，他都会大幅的瑟缩一下。中途把身体拉开距离，或是放开舔弄的乳首暴露在冷空气里，他就会恍恍惚惚的哑声“嗯？”，主动寻找热源贴上来。要是此时推开，他就仿佛清醒了一些，战战兢兢的退缩了，保持着被推开的距离，小心窥视江口杜生的神情。江口杜生喜欢这么欺负他，看他忍不住偷偷上手去摸充血的性器和乳首和身体其他什么地方，这时就突然抓住他的手腕让他无法得逞，猛地把他撞到沙发上、地板上，还有一次撞上了桌腿，发出哐的一声。

　　第二天江口杜生无意中看到岩永彰衣服边缘露出的瘀青，“这家伙，其实挺色情的吧。”

　　

　　但不做的时候，岩永彰是跟色情的感觉全然搭不上边的。江口杜生也渐渐知道他喜欢吃什么不爱吃什么，看到今天厨房的剩菜，就会想“这个他喜欢呢，待会儿会高兴吧。”白天在地窖里看漫画，说“很好看。”还会做伏地挺身什么的，跟监狱的犯人一样。向江口杜生要了笔记本和笔，说要记日记，但从来没看他写过。

　　江口杜生觉得岩永彰睡着的时候像小白兔，长胳膊长腿都蜷起来，不知道是不是没有安全感。江口杜生从来没有让他上过自己的床，自己不说，岩永彰也不问。或许他误解了有什么含义，江口杜生想。其实仅仅因为每次做完岩永彰都会立刻睡过去，也不清理，也不洗澡，被子也不盖，连内裤都不套，立刻就蜷成一团睡着了。江口杜生是很讨厌床上乱糟糟的，不过他也没有去撇清误解，刻意去说不就像是认可了某些含义吗？

　　就像他多少感觉到，以岩永彰的性格，似乎是不大可能有那么大的贪念，要去亏空公款的。仅仅是亏空公款，也不用这样玩儿命似的逃跑。这件事或许并不简单。但如果问了的话，他们之间的关系，就不单纯是等价交换了。岩永彰是属于幕原那一边的人，江口杜生和幕原，除了交易，什么关系都不想再有。

　　可是有时候，他会摸摸睡着了的岩永彰乱糟糟的头发，忍着汗臭和精液的味道多躺一会儿再去洗澡。要是因为被抓走或其他什么岩永彰离开了这里，连一夜都没有搂着睡过的话，有些可惜。从小就喜欢小动物的江口杜生，这种冲动在内心翻腾起来的时候，好像一塌糊涂的沙发也不是那么难以忍受了。

　　

　　 泷川尊联络过来的那天，江口杜生心情正恶劣，不止因为饮食店需要避开幕原的因素，他约泷川尊在其他店里见面。

　　那天早上五点多，江口杜生突然醒来，发现岩永彰外出了。他心浮气躁，原因当然是这样会给自己带来危险。六点不到，穿着江口杜生的运动服一进门，岩永彰还没来得及摘下口罩，就遭到了对方劈头盖脸的炮轰。很久没有这么激动过了，江口杜生都不记得自己具体说了些什么。那家伙目光躲闪的说只是闷不住去跑步，说真的是第一次溜出去，说要是被抓住就说衣服是偷的……后来当自己提出交易条件可不是这样的，气氛就一路糟糕起来。不知怎么的，岩永彰说“MORI你原本在幕原不是这样的！”一瞬间就被江口杜生击倒了。

　　你有什么资格说我？你知道我什么？幕原？一开始就不该收留你。昨夜还在我身下喘息，主动把腿勾在我腰上的家伙，身体里还留着我的东西，就满嘴胡话欺骗我？但那句“滚！”始终没说出口，江口杜生黑着脸俯视捂住鼻子的岩永彰，冷冷的说：“谁准你叫我杜生的？”

　　之后两人就默默无语，直到开店前江口杜生把鼻子塞满棉花的岩永彰赶到地窖里。连吃的都没带，江口杜生想，活该，饿你两顿看你还有力气往外跑！然后又因为自己的幼稚和一直想着这事而情绪低落了。

　　江口杜生感觉，岩永彰在做什么危险的事，只有这件事，他会反抗自己，远离自己……

　　

　　“AKIRA最近有联系你吗？”泷川尊这么问，江口杜生竭力掩盖着惊讶，“他打了电话问我借钱，当然，我拒绝了。”泷川尊说他好像遇上大麻烦了也联系不上，“作为朋友你不担心他吗？”忍不住这样问江口杜生。“就是不想被当作朋友才拒绝的。”江口杜生回答，把餐费留在桌上，“跟你见面也是最后一次，不要再联系我了。”“杜生你变了啊。”泷川尊的喃喃自语被丢在身后。

　　

　　因为和泷川尊的会面，江口杜生打开地窖的时间迟了一些，每次都会迫不及待窜出头来的岩永彰毫无动静，让他有点心慌，“喂，出来啊。”江口杜生缩起身子钻下去。

　　地窖刚好一人高，显得很憋屈，江口杜生不喜欢。虽然有电灯因为怕被发现而没开，只有气窗漏进来的光线。应急手电筒倒立在旁边，靠墙的一个旧垫子上，岩永彰睡着了，不知道是不是因为饥饿的缘故，翻开的漫画书抱在肚子上，沾着点点红色的棉花掉在鼻子旁边，刘海掀起露出了额头。脸上红肿的地方比早上更明显，开始发青了。

　　江口杜生戳戳他额头，岩永彰立刻醒了，用刚起床那种含混不清的嗓音小声问“几点了？”

　　“快上来吃饭。”江口杜生说。

　　

　　那之后，岩永彰又混在清晨跑步的人之中出过门，甚至没有特意隐瞒江口杜生。江口杜生也装作没看见，只是在他回来之前，会偷偷靠在窗口，看他在外面鬼鬼祟祟的徘徊，迟迟不进来。好啦好啦，没人跟踪啦，窗口的江口杜生心想，在他进门前就重新躺回床上去。

　　岩永彰似乎不知从哪儿又弄来一只手机，笔记本里也夹着图纸之类的东西，看到江口杜生在，他就会若无其事的合上笔记本，把手机装进兜里。江口杜生没有探寻过，毕竟不关他的事不是吗？

　　他们仍旧守着默契，在午夜的时候交合，白天的时候就分别变成地面上的餐厅老板和地面下的逃亡者。时间好像停滞在一个循环中，江口杜生觉得哪里不对劲，又觉得要能是个死循环永远停滞下去就好了。

　　

　　“喂，你今天也太离谱了！我都以为你被抓走了！”江口杜生久违的发了脾气，岩永彰像个忘了门禁的小孩，早上出去后就失去了音讯，闭店后才出现。“我错了我错了，回来的时候太晚，没办法进来，只好找了个临时的地方躲到现在。”岩永彰双手合十。“你至少打个电话……”江口杜生说到一半就发现那是不可能实现的，连作为普通的联系人，他们都不能够在对方手机里留下痕迹。

　　“别生气了，别生气了。”呵呵笑着的岩永彰像是要挽回气氛，“你不是要过生日了吗，没人一起庆祝多惨啊，我给你带了礼物。”他把背包里一个袋子放到墙角，“但是要到生日才能打开噢。”“但，那是我的钱吧？”江口杜生瞪眼，岩永彰想了一秒就放弃解释了，“哎呀不要在意这些细节，刚好运动衫口袋里有钱嘛……有机会我会还你的。”

　　

　　但是无论是还钱的那天还是生日都没有等到。

　　新藤大和和泷川尊又来找过江口杜生一次。如同推测，岩永彰被卷入的事情跟幕原有关，他作为设计师、建在0号地点之上的那幢图书馆，在网络上有着种种奇怪的传闻，迟迟不能竣工。“T幕原型复活了，若是你的话，会怎么办？”新藤大和问。江口杜生一时愕然，我能怎么办呢，他想。“我，有工作。还有这家店。”他像个大人般的回答。“那我就安心了。”新藤大和站起来拍拍他的肩膀，“你要加油。”

　　新藤大和和泷川尊离开后，有奇怪的政府人士到店里来，皮笑肉不笑的问东问西。“你找他们的话，刚刚过来打了个招呼就走了。”江口杜生冷漠的说，“只是小孩的时候见过，现在跟我没有任何关系。”“没有关系最好。”皮笑肉不笑的人说，“幕原的江口杜生对吧，我可是一直都认识你的呢。”

　　

　　江口杜生大概知道岩永彰与新藤大和、泷川尊取得了联系，还腹诽“你啊，能做什么？总之就是跟班小弟。”但有一天岩永彰真的从家里消失，江口杜生还是感到内心崩落了一块。什么留言都没写，也没有短讯或者电话，当然那样不行，那么当面道个别呢……说什么好？我们并不是能够当面道别的关系啊。江口杜生恍惚的开店闭店，之后想着也说不定他还会回来，就靠在窗口一直看着外面。深夜跑到厨房的地窖去，又不可能是意外困在那里，地窖里当然什么都没有，漫画归还到架子上，连垫子都被他收起来了。

　　江口杜生在客厅里踱步，满心怒气。你们都是笨蛋吗？幕原那个地方只有不幸罢了，以前如此，以后也同样。逃离都来不及，为什么还要特意回去呢？新藤大和和泷川尊这样也罢了，连岩永彰这个小弟也这样。我不同，我要为自己的幸福好好活下去，我一直都是这样活过来的。他回想来路，却并想不起多少“幸福”的事情。

　　江口杜生想起刚从幕原出来的时候被姐姐抱着大哭：“你还活着太好了！”想起开店的时候亲手挂上RIKI的招牌，想起那些和岩永彰纠缠在一起的夜晚，他哭泣的样子，小白兔一样的睡脸，在酒会上闪闪发光的跟朋友说他要复兴幕原，“没有人一起庆祝多惨啊，我给你带了礼物。”江口杜生跑到墙角把印象里的包裹翻出来拆开，里面是一条背带裤。

　　跟幕原时代他常穿的那条类似，却是大人的尺寸。

　　江口杜生默默换上站到镜子前。原来我小时候是这样的感觉。哦，原来你是这样看我的吗？

　　

　　几天后。

　　江口杜生登上巴士的时候，新藤大和和泷川尊都愣住了，然后就对着那条背带裤笑了起来。“我来得不晚吧？”岩永彰爬上车来，一抬眼就被江口杜生的那面旗丢个正着，“AKIRA，给我说说你们的计划吧。”

　　哼，没有作为关键的大爷我，你们连万分之一的成功几率都没有。从来都是。

　　若是侥幸生还，再一起在幕原的土地上考虑怎么幸福吧。那时，我们一定都拥有获得幸福的勇气，再也不用逃跑了。


End file.
